


Nobody's Fault But Mine

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch was caught and the day was saved. That just left one little problem. Or five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Fault But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Cute-Christmas-Puppies-High-Definition-Wallpapers_zps487209a6.jpg.html). Title is, like many canon eps, from a [Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdOEindANdY).

The witch was caught and the day was saved. That just left one little problem. Or five.

“Of course we can't keep them, Cas!” Dean sighed. “We don't stay put enough to have one dog, never mind a bunch of them.”

“But we have a home base now.” The angel picked up one of the puppies, little Santa hat falling to land on one of the other fur balls. “They were going to be sacrificed. It would be wrong to save them and then put them in a pound that will kill them anyway.”

Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. A few times.

“Fine,” he said at last. “Maybe Garth will take one. Maybe Jody will have some idea who'd take them. Or maybe Charlie can find them homes.”

“I believe it would be useful to keep at least one of them.”

“Useful?” Dean had several other words in mind for what it would be for them to have a dog. Useful didn't even make the top ten.

“Humans have partnered with dogs to hunt for quite some time.” Castiel rubbed his nose against the puppy's. 

“That's not … I mean … you can't ...” Damn, but Cas must have been taking notes from Sam, because Dean could feel his resolve wavering.

The puppy licked Cas' nose. Dean would deny it to the death, but that was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. Dean was doomed and Sam was never going to let him hear the end of it.

“Fine. But only one, and if it tears up stuff at the bunker or craps in my car, it's out. Got it?”

The angel just grinned.

It could've been worse. It could've been bees.


End file.
